The invention relates to a cleaning arrangement for a suspended particle filter element including a plurality of filter pockets wherein during cleaning at least one of the filter pockets is subjected from the clean side of the filter to a low pressure back-flushing gas by way of gas flow control element which is movable across the filter element at the clean side thereof.
DE 196 01 978 C2 discloses a filter element with filter pockets to which, during cleaning, pressurized gas is selectively admitted from the clean filter side for removing and back-flushing the particles retained by the filter. To this end, the cleaning arrangement includes a slot-like nozzle, which is movable along the filter element. The nozzle represents the back-flushing gas allocation element. On the filter element, a wear-resistant slotted mask of stainless steel is disposed. To avoid air leakage between the slot-like nozzle and the slotted mask, the slot-like nozzle is pressed into light engagement with the slotted mask.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a filter cleaning arrangement, which provides for an effective, energy-saving and gentle low-pressure cleaning action using commercially available filter elements. The filter cleaning arrangement should further be simple and comprise components which can easily be installed and serviced and which operate reliably and have a long service life.